Hair shampoos are generally an aqueous solution, emulsion or suspension containing a detergent and other adjuvants such as foam stabilizers, sequestering agents, preservatives, fragrants, dye, opacifiers, conditioners, viscosity control agents and the like. The present invention involves the choice of hair conditioning agent. These are additives that serve to impart ease of combing, detangling, body, shine, manageability, split-end mending and prevention of static buildup. Chemicals that have been used in this application include alkylol amides, fatty acid protein condensates, sarcosinates, crypto anionics, soap, amphoteric surfactants, anionic-cationic complexes, quaternary ammonium salts, zwitterionic polymers, cationic polymers, lanolin, polyamines, protein derivatives, oils, fatty alcohols, egg, beer, honey, milk, oils, placenta extracts, chamomile, amine oxides, and the like. The amine oxides used are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,943 and are C.sub.10-16 monoalkyl-di-C.sub.1-2 alkylamine oxides. Such amine oxides impart excellent control of flyaway and promote bounce and curl.